


Alles ist okay

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: "It was sad, but it was they had now: memories of the old times and struggles with daily stress."
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Alles ist okay

The steam fogged the bathroom mirror when Regina wiped it off with the sleeve of her dark blue robe. Seeing her almost sharp image reflected, she could not hold a tired sigh from her lips. The cut in her mouth, given by Katharina earlier, only brought back memories of when she was a teenager and was beaten almost every day at school.

She felt ashamed that she had allowed this to happen again. Her mind just thinking about how things she should have done and how to fight back, but by now it was too late. She did not even have the strength to think about anything anymore.

As soon as she left the bathroom, she saw Aleksander waiting with a cup of tea in his hand. The man smiled gently at her and handed it to her, saying it was chamomile. Regina thanked him almost in a whisper and sat down in the brown armchair against the wall. She sipped some tea and felt his body relax and warm up as a drink went down his throat.

He noticed that Aleksander continued to watch her without saying a word. Regina knew him well enough to know that Aleksander was always silent and observant when something worried him. She remembered that at the beginning of their friendship, he was somewhat silent and mysterious. Despite still having that air of mystery, he managed to get a little speaker as time passed and the two knew each other better.

Things have been changed with adulthood. Now, both had fixed jobs, bills to pay and many debts to be paid. Even more with the closing of the plant, there were so many concerns that the two arrived so tired at home that the most they did was kiss on the lips dryly and go straight to bed.

It was sad, but it was they had now: memories of the old times and struggles with daily stress.

\- Do you want to tell me what happened today? - Aleksander broke the silence. His voice was calm, but with a hint of concern. Regina continued to look at her tea. She watched the bottom of the cup, which was darker. She did not want to tell what had happened. Had been completely humiliated in the same way as when she was a teenager and she had not even been able to defend herself. Not to mention shame for being so childish.

Katharina could have been a bitch, but her son was still missing. The most she should have done was just ignore anything she said. However, everything in that day had gone so wrong that Regina simply followed what her inner demon said.

Aleksander came over, pulled one of the chairs closer to hers and sat down. Regina looked at her husband and saw a pair of blue eyes that were tired from time, the boy she had met thirty-three years ago. The one who saved her from Katharina's abuse and the same one she fell in love with when she was a teenager. Regina did not know what would have become of her if she had not had his support for all those years. He was the person she trusted most in the entire world.

\- Katharina ... - she murmured. Aleksander continued to look the same, without any kind of judgment and that gave her the courage to continue. - I provoked her… Said stupid things. She retaliated.

Regina sighed trying to suppress like heavy tears that wanted to fall. Aleksander saw one of them roll across her face and dried it with his thumb, taking advantage of the touch to be able to caress her face lightly. She closed her eyes.

\- Everything is okay, Regina. - He said in a choked voice. Aleksander had repeated that phrase since he met her. It was the first thing he had said to her. Even if it was not okay, she was relieved every time she heard it. - It's gonna be okay.

She opened her eyes quickly and was startled to see her husband's eyes tear up too.

\- Alek?

\- I’m sorry. - He said squeezing his eyelids.

\- What happened?

Aleksander was unable to hide from her, because it was urgent that they needed to talk about. Every second that passed, it was as if a part of Aleksander died slowly. Then he took the letter out of his left pocket and handed it over. As soon as Regina saw the clinic logo, she froze.

\- I found this by accident.

\- Alek ...

\- Regina, I love you. - Aleksander didn't wait for her to finish. - I love you more than anything in my life. I'm sorry for not being so present lately ... - Aleksander barely speaking of so much sadness and guilt to feel. - But I promise that this will change.

Regina let herself cry and Aleksander hugged her tightly. They stayed that way for a long time until Regina loosened her embrace. She smiled bitterly at him and stroked his face. It had been a long time since the two of them had stopped for a moment of their day to dedicate themselves to each other.

\- I didn't want you to find out that way. - She said wiping like tears from her face. - I planned to tell you tomorrow morning.

\- I imagined. – Answered.

\- I will not lie saying that I am calm. - She paused and then smiled with her lips. - But having you by my side has always made me safer for anything. I love you.

Aleksander smiled with emotion and kissed her as he had not done in a long time. The two said that they went to the doctor in the morning to go after all the procedures for treatment.

That night, however, all the problems and fear that surrounded them were forgotten for a moment and the two of them slept embraced. Waiting for another day of struggle, but always with each other's support.


End file.
